


Nobody Likes an Asshole, Robin

by Ship_Wrecked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Grinding, Hangover, Humor, Light bashing of the Hood, Morning After, Nightclub, No mention of the Hook, Smut, and a little bit of fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Wrecked/pseuds/Ship_Wrecked
Summary: Regina has once again been stoop up Robin, and so heads out to a club to avoid spending the night sulking. She spots Emma, who hadn't even wanted to go out that night and immediately takes a liking to her. There's some light Robin bashing, so not for hardcore Outlaw Queeners. I myself am an OQ fan, as well as a SQ fan so I wasn't too harsh, I love Robin really, and to be honest he's not really mentioned much at all.





	Nobody Likes an Asshole, Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this image of Regina drunkenly grinding against Emma to Omen by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith, pretty much since the song came out, and this fic was just designed around that, to be honest I never meant it to be this long, but it just ended up that way. I recommened you think about that song when it gets to the dancing bit, it'll help you picture how intense and sensual I ictured the secne when I was writing it.  
> Also, be warned this is only my second fic and I still have no beta, so it's not going to be a masterpiece.

Emma hadn’t wanted to come out tonight. She’d had a particularly tough shift at her dead end waitressing job and didn’t feel like being on her feet any longer than she’d already been. Ruby had insisted, claiming that a rough day at work was all the more reason to go out and have fun. In the end she’d given in, too tired to argue about it. Ruby wouldn’t have given up, she loved to party, and she hated to do it alone.

So, after they’d locked up at Granny’s - the diner they worked at, which was ironically owned by a man - Ruby had rushed her home to their shared apartment and practically forced her into what she considered appropriate nightclub apparel.

Admittedly she did look good in the dress, a tight little red number that hugged her curves and showed of her toned arms and legs, and the strappy black, fuck me heels Ruby had selected for her didn’t hurt one bit either.

She’d already gotten a few flirty comments and glances thrown her way tonight, but she really wasn’t in the mood to respond to any of them.

The club they’d decided on, The Vault, was up-scale and extremely exclusive, it wasn’t the type of place they usually frequented, but Ruby had known a guy who could get them in and so she’d wanted to check it out. ‘It’ll be an experience’, she’d said.

Now they were in the club, sitting at the bar and people watching, which helped make Emma increasingly self-aware and made her feel out of place. She really didn’t feel like she belonged, after all she was just a waitress and these people…well they weren’t, and it just made trying to enjoy herself, that much harder.

All she wanted to do was get through this night for Ruby’s sake and get back to their tiny apartment and try to get some sleep on her crappy, uncomfortable mattress.

Ruby had been trying to convince Emma to get on the dance floor with her since they’d arrived but Emma hadn’t budged. She didn’t feel much like socialising tonight and was perfectly happy to just sit and get drunk, but Ruby wasn’t willing to let her.

“Come on, Emma,” Ruby shouted over the loud music, “I didn’t come here, looking this good, just to sit at the bar all night.”

Ruby did look good, she wore a tight, black, sleeveless dress which she paired with black stiletto heels, she also wore red lipstick, which went nicely with the coloured streak in her hair.

Ruby wanted to have a good time and Emma wanted to let her, but she just wasn’t feeling it.

“I’m just not up for it tonight, Rubes. But don’t let fuck up your night; go, flirt, have fun.”

“It’s not gonna be fun without you. You know I hate being out alone and if you aren’t having   
fun, I might as well be. So down that Vodka” she pointed to the shot in question “and then we   
are dancing, okay.” Ruby’s tone was friendly but firm. She wasn’t leaving Emma any room   
for argument.

Emma sighed heavily. “Okay, fine.”

She necked the vodka shot in front of her and let Ruby guide her onto the dance floor.

*-*

Regina hadn’t been planning to come out with Kathryn tonight. She had intended to spend the night in with her boyfriend, curled up in her bed together for an evening of Netflix and chill. That hadn’t happened. Robin had called at the last minute to cancel; apparently he’d forgotten that it was his and Marian’s seven-year wedding anniversary. Asshole.

It was her own fault really; she _was_ the one dating a married man. In her defence she hadn’t known that fact when their relationship had begun, and by the time she found out…well, she was too invested in it to simply give up.

Plus, Robin wasn’t all bad, he was charming, and attractive…and her had a good job; he owned a small word working company. Okay, so he didn’t have that much going for him, but Regina was a career driven woman; she was only 32 and already running her own publishing company, most potential dating prospects tended to be intimidated.

Robin hadn’t been, and of her most recent, serious romantic interests he was bar far the best – she really wasn’t good at picking them- and so she kept him around, mostly because she had no one else, but also because part of her actually really liked him, and hoped he’d eventually make good on his word and actually leave his wife.

Who was she kidding, that was probably never going to happen, especially considering how much Robin loved his son – another trait that had attracted her to him.

Fuck him, she’d decided, she wasn’t going to spend the entire night sitting home alone, so she’d called Kathryn and told her they were going out.

Regina picked herself out a lovely, form fitting, off-shoulder black mini-dress and black, red soled heels, she carried a black and red clutch with a gold buckle and chain. The red of the bag matched the deep red of her lips.

There was a relatively new club in town called The Vault, she hadn’t been there yet but had heard a lot about it and so had decided she and Kathryn would go the tonight. Considering her not insignificant reputation getting herself and Kathryn added to the list hadn’t been difficult – being a CEO did after all have to have some perks that weren’t completely business related.

Upon arriving they’d ordered drinks, picked out a booth and sat whilst Regina watched and waited for someone to catch her attention. She'd been waiting and drinking for a while and she had now reached the level of inebriation that allowed her to be overwhelmingly flirty and confident. That's exactly the level she wanted to be at for when she finally found someone that seemed worth her while.

“So who's it going to be.”

“Whatever do you mean, Kathryn?” Regina asked with mock innocence, even as her eyes roamed the dance floor for satisfactory prey.

“Come on Regina, I know the drill. Every time Robin cancels on you, you drag me out so we can hit a club and you can shamelessly flirt and grind against anything with a pulse.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “I have far higher standards than that dear.”

“I’m sure. So I ask again, what’s the plan, you see anyone you like the look off yet?”

Regina was still looking out to the dance floor. “Not yet.”

Just then Regina noticed a woman leaving the dance floor to sit, slumped at the bar. She had gorgeous blonde hair, that cascaded down her back, and the dress she wore did little to obscure her amazing figure, Regina wanted her instantly.

Kathryn followed her line of site. “Well, seems you’ve found a victim. She’s exactly your type too.”

Kathryn was right, the woman ticked all her boxes. Tall. Toned. Blonde. Beautiful.

Regina smirked as she continued to stare.

“You know considering your affinity for blonde women, I’m kind of offended that you’ve never hit on me.”

Regina looked at Kathryn with an amused smile. “Kathryn, you’re happily married.”

“I know. But it would still be nice to know that I’ve still got it.”

Regina rolled her eyes at her before looking back at the bar to lay her eyes on the blonde once more.

“She doesn’t look like she’s having a good time.” Kathryn said as she looked towards the woman as well.

“Well then, I should go change that.” Regina grinned as she slid out of the booth and she set off in the woman’s direction.”

*-*

Emma had quickly gotten bored of dancing. She waited until Ruby was distracted by some random, bearded guy, before going to sit back at the bar. All she wanted to do was to go home; her feet ached and she wasn’t having fun at all. For now, she’d sit at the bar and drink while she waited for Ruby, making sure to avoid making any eye contact that might convince anyone it was a good idea to come over and try to talk to her.

Her glass was empty, and she sat staring at it, contemplating whether to ask for a second refill of her long island ice tea.

“I’ll take a scotch. Single malt. Neat. And another of what she ordered.” She heard from next to her. She looked up to find a woman standing beside to her, a flirtatious smile on her face. She was stunning.

The woman gestured to the empty seat next to her.

“May I.”

Emma’s was frozen for a moment as she stared at the woman blankly. “Yeah, uh…sure.” She eventually stuttered out.

The woman sat, as she began to speak. “I hope you don’t mind. I was watching you and you looked like you could use some company.”

“Uh…yeah, thanks.”

“You seem nervous. Don’t be.” The woman smiled, reassuringly.

“Here are your drinks, ladies.” The bartender placed the drinks in front of them, before he went off to take someone else’s order.

“Thanks for the drink.” Emma said shyly, before she picked up her glass and took a sip.

“No problem. I’m Regina by the way.” Regina took a sip of her own glass, licking her lips afterwards, drawing Emma’s attention to them.   
  
“Emma…My name’s Emma.” She said as she tore her eyes away from lush, red lips.

Regina smiled knowingly.

“So, Emma,” the woman’s voice went down an octave as she spoke her name, it definitely did something to Emma. “Why on earth is a beautiful young woman such as yourself, sitting at a bar all alone.”

Emma was happy for the low light in the club, it hid the blush she could feel flare up in her cheeks at the compliment. If she was unsure before, she was certain now, this woman was coming onto her.

“Well I didn’t come alone. My friend’s off somewhere, dancing with some guy.”

“So why aren’t you off doing the same. I’m sure there are plenty of people in here who’d want to dance with you.”

Emma shrugged at the question. “I’ve been asked; I just haven’t said yes to anyone.”

“Well,” Regina said as she leaned closer to Emma, “would you say yes to me.” Regina’s hand- the one not holding her drink- had found its way onto Emma’s thigh and started to slide gently up and down, over the red fabric of her dress. Her eyes were trained on Emma’s own.

Emma sat with her mouth opening and closing like a fish, as she tried to expel a response.

It wasn’t that she’d never been flirted with before, she was an attractive woman, men hit on her all the time. She had been flirted with by women too, but she had never been interested, women just weren’t for her. Or at least that’s what she had assumed, but, there was just something about Regina.

Regina smirked and turned away from Emma to put her glass down on the bar, then she took Emma’s own glass from her hand and put that down as well. She turned back to Emma and leaned in so she could speak directly into Emma’s ear.

“Come dance with me, Emma.” Her voice was low and seductive. One of her hands found one of Emma’s as she slid of her seat and she pulled Emma along with her onto the dance floor. Emma just followed dumbly.

Emma had thought Regina was hot before, but she found that when Regina danced, she was beyond hot. The way she moved was so sensual, enticing, hypnotic.

Her back was against Emma’s front as she grinded against her to the rhythm of the music. Emma mostly just stood there and let, her brain had seemingly just decided to stop functioning, the woman in front of her was just, so fucking sexy.

Regina apparently wasn’t satisfied with the contact she was getting and reached back for Emma’s hands and placed them on her hips. Her own hands went over her shoulders and snaked around Emma’s neck.

They were so incredibly close; Emma couldn’t help but to catch her scent with every inhale. Regina’s scent made Emma delirious, she was intoxicating, a fascinating blend of apple and cinnamon. Delicious.

As Regina’s gyrating continued, her ass moving firmly against Emma’s pelvis, Emma slowly found her courage. Her hands began to roam, along hips and thighs, then up higher to her abdomen, then higher still do glide over the swell of breasts before lowering again. Emma had even begun to place subtle kisses on Regina’s neck and shoulders.

Emma’s fatigue was long forgotten, she was completely and utterly turned on, and she was acutely aware of the wetness building between her legs. Emma was sure if Regina kept moving against her so obscenely, she would make her come without even being properly touched.

Just as that thought crossed her mind Regina turned around I her arms.

“Do you want to get out of here.” She whispered, her breath hot against Emma’s ear.

When Regina leaned back to look at Emma, all Emma could do was nod in response. Regina smiled, pleased to have had such an effect on the blonde.

“I’ll go pay for our drinks. Meet me outside.”

*-*

Emma had just finished texting Ruby that she had left the club and not to bother looking for her, when she eventually tore attention away from the guy she was probably still with, or to wait up once she got home, when Regina made her way out of the club and down the front steps.

“Sorry, I took a while,” she said sincerely, “I had to tell my friend I was leaving.”

“No problem.” Emma nodded as she placed her phone in the black clutch she held.

“Also, I don’t know about you but I’m definitely not fit to drive right now, so I sent for an Uber while I was inside. It should be here in a minute.”

“Cool. Cool cool cool.” Emma berated herself internally for sounding like a fucking moron. “I mean, good, that was smart of you.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Regina’s lips quirked slightly in amusement.

Just then a car pulled up to the curb. Regina checked her phone and then looked at the licence plate.

“This is us.” She walked to one of the rear doors and opened it, allowing Emma to slide in before her. With the door was shut behind them the driver set off.

“Is my place alright with you?” Regina asked, as she pushed some of Emma’s hair over her shoulder.

“Yeah, sure.” Emma replied, anxiously, her grip tight around the bag in her lap.

“Relax, Emma,” Regina said amused “I don’t bite.” Regina’s fingers moved lazily down Emma’s neck, then along her collar bone, tracing random patterns on the exposed skin. She placed a delicate kiss against Emma’s pulse point, “Unless you want me too,” she added cheekily.

Emma’s breath caught in her throat. How could Emma relax, she had never been taken home by any woman before, let alone one as hot confident and sexy as Regina”

The car stopped. The journey had been a relatively short one.

“We’re here.” The driver said plainly. She and Regina climbed out. Regina said a thanks to the driver before she shut the door and the car pulled away and drove off.

Emma found herself standing outside a high rise apartment complex. From the outside alone she could tell that the place was luxurious.

She followed quietly behind as Regina led her though the underground car park and into the building, then into the elevator. When they were inside Regina pressed the button for the top floor. Regina’s place was definitely going to be some sort of lavish penthouse apartment, she thought.

She quickly found she had been right. Regina’s apartment was large - several times the size of her own - and god was it beautiful. The woman had impeccable taste. They had walked into the living room when the door had opened, the furniture was elegant and well placed and all followed a well selected black and white colour scheme. She placed her bag on a small table beside the front door before following Regina who led the way though the apartment.

Regina’s hips swayed subtly as she walked, Emma couldn’t take her eyes away for the movement as she walked behind her. When Regina led her into a room, and turned on the lights – dimmed slightly to suit the mood - she found herself in the other woman’s bedroom. A large, queen sized four poster bed was at the centre of the far wall, a polished, wooden, bed-side cabinet next to it, there was a large walk in closet to the left and to the right was a large floor to ceiling window. Emma’s attention was immediately drawn to the view.

“Wow.” Emma said as she walked over to the window, her eyes wide in amazement as they had been since she’d set foot into the apartment. “I’ve never been up this high before. The city looks…wow”

“Yes, I suppose it does.” Regina said as she dropped her clutch on top of the bed-side cabinet before walking around the bed and approaching Emma. Emma could hear Regina’s footsteps getting closer, then her arms were wrapping around her waist. “But I don’t enjoy it as much as I used to,” she quietly confessed, “you get used to it over time.”

“I don’t think I ever could.” Emma replied still in awe. “I can barely bring myself to look away.”

Regina smile against Emma’s shoulder. “Oh, really.” She placed a kiss there. “Well I wouldn’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do,” another kiss, “so how about we stay right here.”

Regina moved her arms from around Emma’s waist and slid her hands down to the bottom of the woman’s dress. She curled her fingers around the bottom and started to slowly drag the material up, her nails lightly scratching the skin of Emma’s thighs.

“Would you like that, Emma, to look out at the beautiful view while I fuck you?”

Emma shuddered against Regina. Just the way Regina said the word fuck was sinful.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now I’m going to need your help with this bit.”

She had reached Emma’s waist and couldn’t get the dress up much further. Emma lifted her arms to allow Regina to get the dress up and off of her. She dropped her hands back once it was off and thrown behind Regina in some unknown direction.

Regina reached for the clasp of her bra and undid it, she pushed the straps off of Emma’s shoulders and slid the black lace material down her arms and onto the floor.   
Emma’s nipples stiffened almost immediately once they were exposed to the coolness of the bedroom.

Regina placed her hands at the back of Emma’s thighs and slowly dragged them upwards, she paused and squeezed lightly at her buttocks and then slid her hands further up and around onto Emma’s stomach. One hand then travelled further up Emma’s abdomen, tracing patterns over the heated skin; around Emma’s belly button, over firm abs and up and around breasts, before stopping to cup and squeeze a perky mound, and the pinching and pulling as a hardened nipple. Her other hand slid down over black lace to find the apex of Emma’s legs. The material was damp at the place that covered Emma’s sex, it clung to her skin. Regina gently circled over the damp area with two fingers. Emma’s breathing deepened.

Regina spoke lowly as her finger pressed more firmly against wet lace, moving in tight circles over the material, at Emma’s clit.

“Fuck” Emma leaned back into Regina, her head falling back against Regina’s shoulder, and her eyes closing as she focused on the sensation.

“Now don’t forget to look at that view Emma, you wouldn’t want to miss a second of all that beauty.”

Emma moaned as she lifted her head and opened her eyes to look out at the city.

It really was beautiful. But as beautiful as it was Emma couldn’t really appreciate it at the moment, not when she was on the brink of orgasm.

Gasps and moans escaped her lips and Regina continued to stimulate her clitoris.

“Are you going to come soon, Emma” Regina’s breath was warm against her neck

“Yes.” She gasped out.

“Good”

Regina’s fingers moved in faster circles, she seemed extremely intent on pushing Emma over the edge as quickly as possible, and she was succeeding.

“Fuck. I’m gonna…I’m gonna…Fuuuuuck.” She moaned, long and load as wetness streamed out of her, soaking her panties, her eyes were still focused on the city lights below. She leaned back against Regina as she slowly came down and her breathing calmed.

“Fuck,” she took a moment longer to try to catch her breath “I don’t think anyone’s ever made me come that fast before.”

Regina released and soft chuckle, which Emma felt as Regina’s chest vibrated with the sound, against her back.

“I’ll take it as a compliment. Anyway, you’d seemed like you’d needed it since we were at the club. I thought it would help you relax.”

Emma turned around to face her with a sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry. You’re just so,” she gestured to Regina’s body “you know. And the way you were dancing…I almost came right then.”

“Don’t apologise. I’m glad to know you enjoyed it, I wasn’t sure, you didn’t seem completely into it.”

“Oh I was into it,” she stated emphatically “I think you were just so sexy it broke my brain.”

Regina chuckled.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Regina grinned as she walked backwards, in the direction from the bed, kicking off her shoes in the process.

“Oh really?”

“Oh really. If you thought that was sexy, wait till you see me without this dress on.”

Regina stopped when the back of her calves met the side of the bed. “Well Emma, are you going to help me get this dress off or not.” She turned her back to Emma, and swept her hair in front of one of her shoulders, exposing the dresses zip.

Emma paused, taking a moment to appreciate Regina’s backside in the form fitting dress before she slipped of her shoes off and made her way to the other woman. Emma pulled down the zip, slowly, appreciating every inch of olive toned skin as it was exposed to her. Emma noted Regina was wearing white lace, it was unexpected, Regina didn’t seem like a white lace type of woman.

Once the zip was all the way down, Regina pushed the material over her hips and down her legs till it pooled at her feet.

She stepped out of it and crawled onto the bed, setting with her back against the centre of the headboard, her legs straight and spread slightly either side of her.

“Well Emma, are you coming?” Regina said, her voice low and raspy, making the double meaning very clear to Emma.

“Try and stop me.”

Emma crawled onto the bed towards Regina and she settled on her knees between Regina’s legs. Regina tilted her head back slightly to look at her.

“But first,” Emma said with a mischievous little smile “I think someone else deserves a turn at coming. Don’t you?”

Regina smiled as Emma slid a hand behind her neck and up into thick ebony tresses, gripping slightly to hold her in place as she brought her mouth down to meet Regina’s.

Soft pale pink lips met thick red one’s in a gentle peck, before separating briefly, only to come back together in a more intimate kiss. Emma and Regina moaned and their eyes closed as the first real taste of each other. Their tongues glided against one another in a slow, sensual dance as they savoured each other and tried to explore as much of each other’s mouths as they could.

They separated again. Emma looked down at Regina and smiled sweetly as she admired the woman. She brought her mouth down to Regina’s pulse point placed a kiss there. Regina tilted her head back allowing Emma more access, she moaned as Emma began to kiss and nip at the delicate flesh. Emma moved her mouth even lower to kiss along Regina’s collar bone, then lower still to kiss the soft flesh of a firm, round breast, just above the fabric of Regina’s bra.

Emma straightened back up. “Take off the bra,” she gently commanded.

Regina reached behind her to undo the clasp, before sliding the white material away from her body to reveal perfect breasts. Regina threw the bra off to the side, not caring where it landed.

Emma moved backwards slightly so she could bring her mouth down lower to the newly exposed skin and suck a taut, dusky pink nipple into her mouth.

She grazed the nipple with her teeth; Regina arched her chest into it, and moaned in pleasure. Emma bit down and pulled at the nipple, earning an even louder moan from the brunette. She soothed the bite with the flat of her tongue before moving to the other breast to repeat her actions, and then she moved away from Regina’s chest completely.

“Lie down.” Emma said, crawling backwards on the bed to make room for Regina to lie back. Regina scooted forward till she had enough room behind her to do what Emma had commanded.

Emma hovered above her on all fours, her limbs either side of Regina’s torso. She brought her head down to kiss Regina’s lips gently for a moment and then moved her mouth to kiss down her jawline, and then her neck, over the soft flesh of her breasts and then down a firm, toned stomach, till she reached the top of white lace.

Emma’s fingers curled over the top of the fabric and she pulled the material slowly down Regina’s legs, and gazed intently at the neatly trimmed hairs covering Regina’s sex as it was revealed to her. With Regina’s panties off, Emma pulled her legs apart to allow herself access, laid down on her stomach between them. From this close she could smell Regina’s desire, strong and musky.

Emma pushed Regina’s legs up so they bent at the knees, allowing for greater access to the wet heated flesh. She brought her mouth to Regina’s sex and placed wet, sloppy kisses there, Regina groaned at the warmth of Emma’s mouth.

Emma moaned at Regina’s taste, salty and sweet all at once. She brought her mouth to Regina’s entrance, lapping at the creamy wetness that oozed from her opening and then pushed inside with her tongue, feeling Regina clench around the muscle.

“Emma,” Regina rasped out between moans, “please.” She began to slowly grind against Emma’s face. “More.”

The request was vague, but Emma complied as best she could. She moved her mouth to Regina’s clit and brought a hand to Regina’s aching hole and entered her with a single finger. She moved easily in and out of Regina at a slow pace, curling her finger inside in a come hither motion to stroke at ribbed flesh, while she bit and sucked at Regina’s clit.

“More.” Regina pleaded again as her hips began to move faster against Emma. Emma smiled into her sex. She withdrew her finger from within Regina, only to enter her again with two fingers; in and out at an increased pace, still rubbing at the spot inside Regina that made her whimper and mewl.

As the speed of Regina’s grinding increased and her inner muscles began to flutter around Emma’s fingers signalling she was close to her release, Emma moved her mouth away from Regina’s clit only to quickly replace it with her thumb. She curled and flexed her fingers inside Regina as her thumb pressed hard against her clit. It wasn’t long before warm liquid was gushing from Regina’s sex while she cried out in ecstasy.

Regina’s body jerked and convulsed as aftershocks ran through her, Emma’s fingers still at work, drawing out Regina’s pleasure for as long as she could. When Regina finally laid back against the bed, heaving in deep breaths as she continued to come back down from her high, Emma withdrew her fingers and groaned at Regina’s taste when she sucked them into her mouth. Emma lapped gently at Regina’s juices, clearing the wetness that had gathered at her sex. She could have stayed there for hours; she would never tire of tasting Regina.

“Emma,” Regina sighed. Emma lifted her head to meet Regina’s gaze. “Come here.”

Emma smiled as she crawled over Regina until their faces were aligned.

“You. Taste. Amazing.”

“Do I now.”

“Yes, you do. Wanna taste?” Emma lowered her head to just above Regina’s, their faces were centimetres apart. Regina smiled and closed the distance between them, she hummed into the kiss, savouring the taste of her essence in Emma’s mouth and on her lips.

The kissing had begun to grow heated and passionate and hands had started to roam soft, heated flesh, when a sound came from the direction of Regina’s bed side table. Emma pulled away and allowed Regina room to reach for her bag and take out a ringing phone.

Regina looked at the screen and grimaced before she declined the call. Then, she flicked a switch at the side of the device to put in on silent and placed the phone on the cabinet.

“No one important?” Emma questioned.

“No. It was just some asshole I don’t want to talk to right now. Anyway,” Regina’s annoyed expression changed into a smile as she looked up at Emma, “why would I want to spend time talking on the phone, when I could be busy doing other things.”

“Hmm, and what do those ‘other things’ entail?” Emma asked in a teasing tone as she leaned down, closer to Regina.

“I think you know.”

They were kissing again, slow and gentle at first but gradually becoming more intense, moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths as they devoured one other.

In the low light of the bedroom Emma and Regina proceeded to make love, again and again till the early hours of the morning. When they were both completely sated and too exhausted to continue, they slipped beneath the soft covers of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

*-*

Regina was never drinking again, she promised herself as she came to. Her head was throbbing and the light streaming in from the window made her wince when her eyes opened - in all of last night’s excitement she must have forgotten to close the shades. Her eyes eventually adjusted to the brightness of her room and she reluctantly sat up.

She looked down at the sleeping body next to her. Her bed mate lay prone and spread out over the majority of the opposite side of her mattress, her blonde air fanned out against the pillow. She seemed peaceful, so Regina would do her best to not wake the sleeping beauty.

She quietly climbed out of bed and padded lightly towards the door of her en-suite bathroom, not bothering to cover up. She walked inside and went to her mirrored cabinet. She took out a bottle of aspirin and brought it back out into her bedroom, placing it gently on top of her bed side cabinet.

Next she made her way to her bedroom door, and grabbed the white satin robe on the hook behind it, which she slipped on and tied around her.

Her next stop was her kitchen, where she turned on the coffee maker before filling two glasses with water and making her way back to her room.

By the time she’d returned her bed mate had risen, the covers sat in her lap and she made no move to cover her chest when Regina entered. She was looking around room, her expression caught somewhere between pain and confusion. Regina shut the door behind her, with a nudge of her foot.

“You’re up.” She spoke softly, mindful of not only her own headache, but also the one the woman in her bed was likely to be experiencing.

“Yeah. You been up long.”

“No,” she replied as she moved towards the side of the bed Emma had slept on, the side with the cabinet. “I brought us some water, and also aspirin.” She gestured to the bottle as she placed the glasses down.

She picked up the bottle of medication and opened it. Emma sat quietly as she waited for Regina to complete her task.

Bottle opened Regina shook out a couple of pills into her own palm, before handing the bottle to the other woman so she could do the same.

She received a quiet thanks.

Emma gave the bottle back to Regina so that she could replace the lid, which she did before placing the bottle back down. Regina threw back the pills and washed them down with water from one of the glasses whilst Emma did the same.

Regina sighed and sat on the edge of the bed whilst simultaneously putting down her now half empty glass. Emma finished the entire contents of her own glass before putting it down.

They sat there in silence for a while, Regina with her head in her hands, rubbing at her temples while Emma sat and occasionally fidgeted behind her.

“I should go,” Emma finally said. She slowly climbed out of the bed and Regina looked up and watched as she wandered around the bedroom colleting her various articles of clothing so she could dress, she picked up her shoes from by the window, but didn’t put them on. Emma stopped took one last look outside the window, “This really is an amazing view.”

Regina chuckled softly before wincing at the pain it caused. “Adorable.” she mostly mumbled as she smiled to herself, before she turned to Emma and spoke again.

“Do you want some coffee before you leave.”

“Coffee would be great.” Emma stated as she turned her back to the view, so she could face Regina.

Regina got up and led Emma to her kitchen where she poured them each a cup of the caffeinated beverage. They stood across from each other and leaned against the kitchen island as they drank their coffees in relative silence, exchanging awkward, though genuine smiles, every now and then.

After they’d finished their drinks, Regina took the empty mugs from atop the island and placed them in the sink to come back and wash later.

“So,” Emma sighed, “I should probably be on my way”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Regina replied, turning away from the sink to look at Emma. “Do you want me to call you a taxi or anything.

“Nah. I already have an Uber on the way.”

“Oh,” Regina tried not to sound too disappointed. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

They had, had fun and that was all, Regina told herself as she led Emma to the door. There was no reason for her to read any further into it, no matter how much she had enjoyed last night - not just the sex, but also the relatively easy conversation between sessions – or even this morning - as awkward as it had been, it had still felt nice to have the blonde in her presence.

Emma was beautiful and young, and probably didn’t want or need this thing between them to go beyond a pleasant one-night stand. Anyway, she was already seeing someone, who she for the most part liked…kind of. Even if he was an asshole.

Regina was about to open the door to allow the blonde to exit, once she had finishing putting her shoes on, when the other woman spoke.

“Can I have your number?” She queried quietly

Regina turned to face the blonde. “Excuse me?”

“Can I have your number?” She repeated more uncertain this time. She only paused momentarily and Regina didn’t have time to answer before she continued to speak.

“You know what, never mind,” “she said shaking her head at her own behaviour. “Why would you” she gestured to Regina “want my number,” she said gesturing to herself before her hand dropped limply to her side. “I’ll just leave and get out of your life now.” She made to leave, not forgetting to pick up her bag, from the table beside the door.

“No, wait.” Regina said hastily “I think I’d like that.”

“What? Why?” Emma asked turning back to her confused.

“Because, I enjoyed our time together.” Regina smiled genuinely “And not just the sex part. I’d like to see you again and maybe get to know you better…with our clothes on that is.”

Emma looked sceptical. “Really?”

“Give me your phone.” She held out her hand. Regina had never given her number to a one-night stand before, but there was just something about Emma; she was sweet, and so unintentionally sexy, and even though Regina could tell she wasn’t necessarily naïve, there was a purity and innocence to her she so rarely encountered, it was intriguing, and she was inevitably drawn to it.

Emma, dumbfounded, opened up her clutch and fished out her cell phone, unlocked it and manoeuvred to the “Add Contact” page before handing the phone to Regina. Regina proceeded to enter in her information, before saving the it and giving the phone back to Emma.

“It’s under Regina Mills.”

Emma spent a moment doing something on her phone, before she locked it.

“Thanks,” Emma said with the cutest little smile, before putting the phone back in her bag. “I sent you a text so now you have my number too,” she added “also, I promise not to do that whole waiting 3 days to call thing. To be honest I don’t think I’ll be able to wait 3 minutes.”

Regina laughed lightly. “Good, I hate people who play games.”

They were quiet for a moment, as they exchanged, sheepish smiles.

“Well,” Emma sighed, “my Uber will probably be here soon”

“Of course,” Regina shook her head as if to remove a haze, and then reached for the door handle, opened the door and moved aside so Emma could walk past.

Emma walked out of the door and headed for the elevator.

“Wait!” Regina called after her, just after Emma had pressed the elevator button. Emma turned.

“This is probably a stupid question, and a little late considering, but…you’re not married are you?” Emma didn’t seem the type to lie or cheat, but then again, neither had Robin.

Emma smiled awkwardly as her brow furrowed in confusion, before realisation dawned on her.

“Trying to make sure I’m not an asshole, huh?”

Regina blushed at Emma’s fast deduction. “Something like that.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“No, I’m not married.” Emma replied smiling. Just then the elevator dinged signalling its arrival, Emma entered when the doors opened and turned to face Regina as she stood inside.

“I’ll text you.” She said as the elevator door closed.

Regina smiled wide, her eyes shining with her glee. She only caught a glimpse of Emma’s returned smile before the elevator doors closed and she was gone.

She gently closed her door and walked back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, on the side where the small cabinet sat and picked up her phone. She found a few missed calls and texts from Robin, which she chose to ignore, and more recently, two texts from Emma.

**Hey, this is Emma Swan…from last night. You have my number now :)**

**Feel free to call me anytime you need a distraction from any assholes. I’d be glad to take your mind off them ;)**

Regina’s lip curved into a pleased smile. She would definitely be calling Emma sometime soon if Emma didn’t call her first, though she wouldn’t do it as a means of distraction from anyone or anything else. She would inform Robin that they were over the next time they talked; she was well and truly done with assholes. From now on Regina was going to make sure to only get involved with people who were sexy, and sweet…and who could make her come so hard that her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Something Emma had managed to do multiple times the night before.


End file.
